Forum:Rules for chatmod nominations
We are getting a silly number of chatmoderator nominations, the vast majority of which fail. So, the obvious solution is to enforce rules for nominations that people need to follow. Edit count doesn't really work, so perhaps base it on account age? I think that there also needs to be a min. 1 month wait between requests. On another note, I'd like to break up user rights requests onto separate pages and make the process less complicated. I don't have details yet, but does this sound like generally a good idea? Please discuss. 23:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) * "Edit count doesn't really work"- that's your opinion. Completely agree with the waiting time- there have been way too many re-requests lately. Break up URR into separate pages? Aren't you the one who put them all together in the first place? :P Agree with that too- I think it was easier when they were separate. 23:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *:Edit count doesn't work with mods. We have some really good mods who barely "qualify" for patroller rights, and some terrible ones with hundreds of edits. 23:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *::Also, yea, I did propose that they all be in the same place. I changed my mind :3 20:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) *'Yes'! About the one month thing at least, I don't care about the user rights on seperate pages, so I'm neutral about that. 23:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Time Limitations' I think that there should be a one month time limit to become a mod, but not the edit count. Then people will do needless edits to be qualified. Also, They should have to be on the chat regularly. -- 00:07, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Yes' Completely agree about the one month thing but still think that edit count should be taken into account as it is when we're voting anyway [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 16:37, February 29, 2012 (UTC) * Support I've actually been working on a Chat Moderator policy for here for a long time. I would agree, but there needs to be more than just time in the rules. Here's my suggestions for the rules on becoming a Mod. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *: Seems...bloated :/ Less is more, folks. Look what happened to U.S. law. 01:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *:: Per FB100Z.... Looks like it requires a little too much. :/ 06:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *:::Yeah, I'd have to agree. I'll shorten it a bit. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) * Yes This is definitely gonna become an issue soon. I agree with the edits. I think it should have something to do with the amount of time spent on the chat, which of course is up to the admins who are always keeping an eye on things! Creeper S 17:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) *: Da fudge? How the hell are we supposed to keep track of that? Also, admins don't rule the wiki. FB100Z • talk • 21:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) * Support - Time limitations would work nicely; a month (give or take) would be best. To be honest, I don't feel that any restrictions are necessary, but if it reduces our workload without turning away legitimate candidates, it can't be that bad. 01:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' for the one month time you have to be on Brickipedia, and the wait between requests [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 06:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) * Support Time limitation with edit count. A user can create an account, wait one month without using the account, then apply. How would this be of any help? Thus we also need to incorporate an edit count rule. We have the same the rule with Admnistrator nominations. 23:17, March 1, 2012 (UTC) *'1 Month' and edits do matter to me, They must be trusted with their contributions too. -- 23:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC)